the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Tallak (Zar af Kislev)
Tallak (est. 73 4E til 2. Midvinter 177 4E) også kaldet Tollak og Þórleikr, eller med sit epitet Tallak den Store, var den legendariske høvding, som samlede Kislev, og var stamfaren til Tallakid dynastiet, som de flest kislevitiske adelsslægter udspringer fra. Mange kislevitter ser ham som en avatar af Ulric eller som en nordens Sigmar og tilbeder ham, som en helgen. Biografi Barndom og Ungdom Tallak blev født som den tredje søn af høvding Oleg Krivich og Galinia Sigurdsdottir. I en meget ung alder blev Tallaks far og brødre slået ihjel af en høvding fra en anden stamme. Tallaks mor, flygtede med ham til Kong Sigurd af Uppland, Tallaks bedstefar, der regerede et kongerige i det nuværende Gotland. Her voksede Tallak op og lærte om krigskunst og at regerere. Tallaks første større bedrift var i 87 4E som blot fjorten årrig, da han deltog i Kong Sigurds legendariske plyndring af Marienburg , hvor Tallak var blandt de første til at bryde muren med sin besætning og siges at have slået prins Maximillian d. 2 af Marienburg ihjel. I det efterfølgende år rejste Tallak endnu engang ud på togt, denne gang plyndrede han sammen med hans besætning store dele af Bretonnias kystlinje. I følge sagnet besejrede han her sammen med hans cirka 50 mand store besætning, den hær den bretonniaske konge havde sendt ud efter ham. Invasionen af Kislev Mange krigere fra Scandien og Kislev havde hørt om Tallaks bedrifter og valgt at svære troskab til ham. Så i 89 4E angreb han med en hær på et par tusind mænd Nyen og de omkringliggende landsbyer og generobrede hans faders gamle land. Dette var dog ikke nok for Tallak og i 91 4E begyndte han sin videre invasion af Kislev. Selvom han lagde sig ud med mange af de Kislevitske høvdinge, så sørgede han altid for så vidt muligt, for at bønderne ikke blev ofrer for de konflikter han skabte. Dette gjorde ham populær med den daværende Ar-Ulric, som gav Tallak sin støtte. Med bøndernes og Ar-Ulrics støtte underkastede mange høvdinge sig Tallak eller også blev de hurtigt elimeneret. Dette forsatte indtil 96 4E, da Tallaks erobringer drog Kong Truvor af Ladogas, Kislevs dengang mægtigste mand, opmærksomhed. Kong Truvor samlede en mod kolation, der skulle stoppe Tallak. De to sider havde nogle mindre kampe, der kulminerede i et stort slag udeforan Kislev. Kampen og krigen blev afsluttet ved at Tallak og Truvor endte i en duel med hinanden. I følge sagnene skar Tallak Truvor midtover, hvorefter Truvors hær opløste og stak af. Med kontrol over størstedelen af Kislev og selve Kislev, gav Ar-Ulric ham titlen Zar af Kislev. Zar af Kislev Efter at fået titlen zar rejste Tallak ud for fuldstændigt at underlægge sig de tidligere medlemmer af kolationen mod ham. Efter at have etableret sin position som herre over Kislev, begyndte han at udbygge og yderligere befæste mange byer, og forbedre landets infrastruktur. Han opførte samtidigt mange nye storslåede bygninger så som Tallaks Tårn, Ulvens Klo. Derudover begyndte han også en større udbygning af Vinterens Tempel og opførelsen af det Hvide Torv og Tallakid familiens fremtidige borg Kislev Kremlin. Efter at have forbedret Kislevs byer og infrastruktur begyndte Tallak en videre ekspansion mod Imperiets grænser og underlagde sig mange stater i det nuværende Temerien-Redanien. Men mens Tallak og største delen af hans hær kæmpede i vest, angreb en stor Jotunn Horde ledet af Tyrant Mrog Istand, hvilket betød at Tallak måtte vende sin invasionsstyrker for at forsvarer hans riges. Men for at undgå en ligende katastrofe valgte han at lave en større invasion mod øst. I tiden efter dette rejse Tallak meget rundt i hele Kislev med sin hær for at beskytte grænserne, og at genopbygge grænseprovinser efter krige. Men samtidigt med Tallak rejste rundt begyndte han også mange byggerier rundtomkring i Kislev, og opførte endda også en del byer. Han havde også sine familiemedlemmer med sig på hans rejser for at sørge for at de alle blev oplært i at regere et land. Men i 158 4E døde Prins Mstislav, Tallaks ældste søn, i et slag mod gottiske krigere, der havde indtaget Nyen. Dette tab fik Tallak til at beslutte at han var blevet for gammel til at regere, da han mente "Hvis jeg ej kan beskytte min søn, hvem er jeg så til at beskytte et helt rige". Tallak abdicerede derfor til Mstislavs søn Vladimir d.1 "den Vejledte". Tiden som vejleder De første seks år efter Tallak abdicerede brugte han meget af sin tid på poesi, filosofi, religiøse tekster, musik og kvinder, men til sidst begyndte han at mene at der manglede noget og begyndte igen at rejse rundt i sit rige, og give råd og vejlede sit barnebarn i hvordan man bedst regerde et rige. I denne periode opførte han også mange borge langs Kislevs grænser, men han udbyggede også biblioteker, abeder og kirker, samt finasierede mange filosofer og musikere. Overraskende nok brugte han også meget tid sammen med bønder, for lære den menige borgers problemer, glæder og liv bedre at kende. De Sidste År I år 175 4E døde Vladimir d.1, hvilket var mere Tallak kunne bære. Tallak trak sig tilbage og levede de sidste år af sit liv på Ragnit Borgen, få kilometer fra Kislev, hvor han underholdte og underviste sine oldebørn og tipoldebørn. D. 1 midvinter 177 4E ankom 20 ryttere, der ville kidnappe de royale arvinger, men den da 104 årige Tallak stoppede dem alene, men døde dagen efter af de skader han havde påtaget sig. Karakter De mange myter, legender og historier om Tallak og hans bedrifter, især grundlæggelsen af den kislevtiske stat, har gjordt at eftertiden har set ham som en retfærdig og god hersker. Dette billede af Tallak har især den kislevtiske adel og nationalister prøvet at bevare, men historikere fra andre lande og revolutionære har begyndt at sætte spørgsmålstegn ved Tallaks bedrifter, og er begyndt at se ham snare som en blodtørstig erobrerer, der eliminerede alle tænkelige og utænkelige trusler mod hans magt. Ifølge visse kilder og historier siges det at han slog sin næstældste søn ihjel, da han spurgte om hvorfor hans brors søn fik magten og ikke han gjorde, da Tallak abdicerede (nogle mere obskure kilder beskriver hvordan det var den ældste søn, som spurgte om Tallak ikke var ved at være for gammel, hvorpå han blev henrettet af Tallak selv). Udover dette var Tallak også både kendt i samtiden og senere hen som en kvindebedårer, der brød med gamle ulricanske ritualer om kun at have en enkel kone ved at have et stort antal elskere og konkubinere, han valgte sågar endda aldrig at blive giftet med nogle, dog var han forlovet mange gange for enten at skaffe sig alliancer eller indlemme høvdinge i hans rige. Tallak havde også mange affærer med sine vassalers kone og døtre, hvilket mere end en gang ledte til dueler eller sågar større konflikter med de forskellige høvdinger. Tilnavne Tallak modtog mange tilnavne både gennem hans lange regeringstid og tiden før og efter. Disse inkluderede bl.a. "den Store", som han fik fordi han formåede at samle alle de kislevitske stammer, "den Vejledende", grundet at han vejledte sit barnebarn igennem hele hans regeringstid, og "Tyrannen", som han blev kaldt af de kislevtiske og temeriske stammer, som gjorde oprør mod hans styre eller modstod hans erobringer, samt senere historikere og modstandere af Kislev. Arv Efterkommere Få andre monarker har så mange adelige, der fører deres slægt tilbage til forfader, som Tallak har. De fleste større adelige huse er oprindeligt cadet-huse af Tallakid dynastiet, og de slægter der ikke nedstammer direkte fra ham, er dog stadig som regel beslægtet med ham på en eller anden led. Dette har desvære forvoldt mange problemer, da mange adelige og adelsfamilier har ment de har været de retmæssige arvinger til Kislev hvilket har ledt til uttallige borgerkrige og konflikter om hvem, der er de retmæssige herskere af Kislev. Tallaks mange elskovs eskapade har også ledt til at mange familier af lavere stand har legender og historier om de på en eller anden led er beslægtet med Tallak. Religiøs Skikkelse Tallak er set som Kislevs grundlægger og er derfor også set som en beskytter af landet og dets indbyggere. Han bliver også tilbedt i stor grad af krigere, der ser ham som en helgen og avatar af Ulric. Tallak er endda også officelt helgenkåret af Ar-Ulric, og er også tilbedt meget i andre nordlige egne såsom Gotland, dog er han sjældent tilbedt sydpå. I Temerien-Redanien har de et meget specielt forhold til tilbedelse af Tallak, da han på den eneside er en inkarnation af mange af deres værdier, men han samtidigt også er en manifestation af deres største fjende. Derfor har næsten hver landsby i Temerien-Redanien deres egen fortolkning af Tallak, om hvorvidt han skal tilbedes som et forbillede eller en ond ånd. Bygherre Tallak havde i løbet af sin lange regeringstid også opført mange bygningsværker. Det største af disse må dog være de mange viderebyggesler af det gamle konsulpalads i Kislev, som han udvide og befæstede ved at bygge paladset om til borgen, Kislev Kremlin. Han samlede også Kislevs mange markedspladser i Det Hvide Torv, som ligger foran Kremlinen. Han opførte også flere borge for at beskytte Kislevs grænser. De to største og mest prægtige af disse var Ulvens Klo, som ligger ude ved Kislevs kyst og grænse med Temerien-Redanien, og Ragnit Borgen, som altid har været sommerresidens for Kislevs herskere. Category:Kislev Category:Regent Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Zar Category:Adelig Category:Kejser